Por falta de luz
by Ayumi Itaino
Summary: Sasuke odia a las personas con discapacidades,piensa que son inferiores. ¿Que pasa si su madre se casa?Dirán ¿Eso que tiene que ver?Pero¿y si su hermanastra es ciega?A veces las cosas más importantes, las ve mejor aquél que no ve. No es así Sasuke-kun?- Ya cállate rosita
1. Chapter 1

Bueno se preguntarán que hago creando historias en lugar de actualizar. Bueno esta idea se me hizo muy tentadora por lo que me han dicho en los mensajes y rewiews que les encanta el Sasuke cerdo que cambia por Sakura. Bueno aquí Sasuke no será un cerdo…será un idiota.

_Él un ególatra que desprecia y cree inferiores a los ciegos. ¿Qué sucederá cuando su madre se case y le toque una hermanastra…ciega? _

_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos_

Por falta de luz

Capítulo 1: Yo te vi, tú me palpaste

Esto no me podía estar pasando ¡Se iba a casar! ¡Y solo dos años después de su muerte! Era como si no respetara a mi padre. Y el idiota de mi hermano lo aceptaba perfectamente.

Bueno yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y les contaré mi historia:

Tengo 18 años hasta hace 3 todo iba perfecto .Vivía con mi madre Mikoto Uchiha (quien según lo que acabo de descubrir es una zorra), mi padre Fugaku Uchiha y mi hermano Itachi. Hace 2 años y medio mi padre enfermó de cáncer y falleció poco tiempo después. Ahora 2 años después de su muerte mi madre planea volver a casarse.

Odio a los discapacitados es decir son, inferiores, molestos y discapacitados.

Hoy llegará el novio de mi madre y sus hijos. Al menos no es de mi edad el tipo. Pero si el hijo, la chica era un año menor

-¡Itachi-Kun, Sasuke-Chan, ya llegaron Katsuo y sus hijos!

Bajo lentamente las escaleras para encontrar a la zorra de Mikoto abrazada a un tipo de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. A su lado se encuentran una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, buenas proporciones, serviría para hacer sonar los muelles de mi cama. Y junto a ella un tipo medio dormido con el pelo castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

-Bueno ellos son los hijos de Sakura y Nara Shikamaru.

-Si no es molestia me pueden decir por qué tienen apellidos distintos.-pregunta mi hermano.

-Claro-dijo Katsuo-Yo me casé con la madre de Sakura y nació mi pequeña pero su madre murió en un accidente cuando Sakura tenía un año. Luego me casé con Hitomi Okiwara la madre de Shika cuando este tenía 3 años pero ella murió…de cáncer.

-Ahh, yo lo siento no debí preguntar eso.

-Bueno no se piensan presentar hijos.

-Oh yo soy Itachi- dijo estrechando su mano con Shikamaru y luego con la de Sakura

-Hmp, yo Sasuke-estreché mi mano con el tipo y cuando lo iba a hacer con la chica la quité para molestarla…pero ella no la siguió.

-Soy ciega-dijo al notar que no le daba la mano

CIEGA

Mi hermanastra era CIEGA

* * *

Espero que les guste

Itachi: 21

Shikamaru: 18

Sasuke: 18

Sakura 17

Katsuo y Mikoto:37


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Pov

Si las últimas 24 horas de mi vida fueran descritas por una sola palabra, esa sería, sin duda alguna INFIERNO TOTAL, bien, esas son dos palabras, pero creo que la palabra infierno no tiene por sí misma un valor lo suficientemente grande como para describir mi día.

Siempre he querido que mi padre sea feliz, en parte debido a que me siento responsable por su infelicidad, la vida no ha sido buena con el: ha perdido dos esposas, tiene una hija ciega. No tiendo a menospreciarme por mi estado, en realidad ni siquiera me lo permito, pero en situaciones específicas siento que todo fuera mejor para mi familia sin mí, aunque ellos me demuestren continuamente lo mucho que me estiman y lo orgullosos que están de mí.

Bueno, luego de esta pequeña sesión de autocompasión podemos volver al tema central: Hoy conocimos a la nueva novia de mi padre Mikoto. Ella, a decir verdad no tiene nada de malo, es una mujer joven, dulce , amable y según mi hermano, muy viuda y tiene dos hijos, es justamente ahí donde se encuentra el problema. Su hijo mayor Itachi es bastante agradable, sin embargo Sasuke su otro hijo…es una total pesadilla(como han podido notar tiendo a acompañar los adjetivos calificativos de pronombres ) Pude sentir como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba luego de que le dijera que era ciega, puede sentir su mirada de reproche sobre mis ojos, pude sentirlo escudriñarme de arriba abajo , como si de un experimento se tratase, pero eso no fue lo peor, que va, lo peor fue lo que vino luego, esas palabras desdeñosas salidas desde el fondo de su alma:

-Ah,entonces eres uno de ellos-me dijo.

-Disculpa?-perdonen mi estupidez, pero no estoy acostumbrada a cruzarme con troglditas todos los días así que no sabía a que se refería.

-Sí-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-uno de esos inútiles que se dedican a andar por el mundo dando lástima a que todo esto fue un plan tuyo-dijo refiriéndose ahora a su madre-sabes que no soporto a los seres inferiores y vienes a traer uno a vivir bajo mi propio techo

-Sasuke!-dijo Mikoto indignada, en algún punto había comenzado a compadecerla por tener un hijo de semejante calaña.

-Tranquila Mikoto, yo puedo defenderme sola, y en cuanto a ti, Superman de poliespuma, que te quede claro que no eres el ombligo del mundo, en todo caso vendrías siendo su trasero poruqe piensas que todo lo que sucede gira alrededor tuyo incluidas las acciones de tu madre y ya deberías ser lo suficientemente adulto como para darte cuenta de que las cosas que suceden en este planeta tienen nuemrosas causas y explicaciones pero que ninguna de ellas se llama Sasuke Uchiha. Y para que te quede claro, si ser un ser superior significa ser un egocéntrico de porquería que juzga a los demás sin conocerlos , prefiero ser un ser inferior que con todo y ceguera es una mujer al lado de un nene como tú.

-Tenemos la misma edad, rosita´-me dijo el idiota

-Física no mental, yo estoy a años luz de tí-Fue lo último que dije antes de tomar a Shikamaru por el brazo para que me indicara donde estaba la habitación.

Mientras subíamos las esaleras puede escuchar a Itachi diciendo

-Mamá, me gusta mi nueva hermanita.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos , se que hacía un mundo que no actualizaba pero una serie de inconvenientes han influido en ello(desde una mudada, pasando por un yeso hasta legar a la destrucción total de mi Pc)pero bueno la cosa es que ya estoy de vuelta y con muchas ganas de escribir. Tengo una buena noticia para todos los fans de Rebelde y Rebelde Way (preferentemente este último porque es el que más he visto)Sakura va a ser bastante parecida a Marizza en cuanto a lo lanzada y determinada aunque bastante más madura. Ahora sí, eso fue todo, a no, esperen,

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y solamente la historia es mía, salida de mi retorcida mente.

Sasuke Pov

Tal vez, solo tal vez, esté pensando en cometer un asesinato en masa. La primera sería mi madre, a la cual debería haber asesinado un tiempo atrás, no solamente me da un padrastro sino también una hermanastra tonta y ciega que piensa que es mejor que yo solamente porque habla bonito y tiene unas lindas tetas, aunque no creo que ella esté consciente de esto último…

Bueno la cosa es que ella sería la segunda en ser asesinada, y definitivamente lo disfrutaría mucho. Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de mí de semejante forma! Para su información yo era bastante listo, o eso me decían siempre, puede que mi respuesta no haya sido la más inteligente pero…Qué querían que hiciera! Estaba bastante ocupado mirándole esos senos que…BASTA! Definitivamente pensar en eso me hace mal, pero es que son sobrenaturales, cuál será su medida 95?100? solamente sabía que era mucho.

Bueno volviendo al tema,no era posible que ella se considerara superior a mí, era una mujer y además ciega, cómo podía siquiera pensar en superarme. En verdad esa cosa de la ceguera era algo que nunca me había entrado en la cabeza, no entendía como alguien simplemente no podía ver nada, eso qué significaba? que lo veía todo negro? La verdad es que nunca había sabido comprender y mucho menos tratar a estas personas, además estaba lo que había dicho papá…

-¡Sasuke!-Esa era mi madre, jodiendo siempre en los peores momentos

-¡Qué!-respondí

-¡Baja y avísale a Sakura! ¡Tenemos que conversar!-y eso, siempre era malo.

Salí de mi cuarto hecho una furia y caminé hacia el cuarto de la pelirrosa como alma poseída por el diablo, no por lo rápido sino por lo fuerte de las pisadas .Para mi sorpresa ella abrió la puerta antes de que yo tocara.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-preguntó, yo ya no sabía si ella era ciega o bruja

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-lo siento tenía que preguntarlo

-Eres el único troglodita en esta casa capaz de caminar con semejante falta de educación,te repito ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo nada, mi madre quiere que bajemos…para conversar.

-Eso nunca es bueno-dijo y me tomó por sorpresa

-Eso digo yo, Bajamos?

Ella no me respondió solamente caminó en dirección a la escalera y bajó, yo esperaba que tropezara en cualquier momento pero bajó como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

Una vez abajo nos esperaban mi madre y su padre con cara de enojados y creo que era conmigo el enojo.

-Siéntese-dijo mi madre-Sakura nosotros queríamos disculparnos por la actitud de Sasuke, pero por lo visto él no lo siente para nada así que hemos decidido que a partir de ahora él va ser tu guía, adónde tu vayas él va y viceversa, esto hasta que aprendan a llevarse como los hermanos que serán.

-Mikoto-dijo Sakura-esto no es necesario.

-Sí lo es y va a cumplirse les guste o de la conversación.

Sakura estaba a tan o más molesta que yo y ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta que mi vida jamás volvería a ser igual, se había convertido en una pesadilla, y no podía ser peor

-Yo abro-oí a Itachi decir (tercero en orden de asesinato) al parecer habían tocado la puerta

-Hola-dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que las cosas sí podían ser peores, porque si era malo estar con mi hermanastra, aguantar a Naruto …..era lo peor que podía suceder en un día como ese


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo

/

Sakura POV

Luego de la pelea subí a mi cuarto. En verdad debía agradecerle a Mikoto, aunque no podía verlo me sentía cómoda allí. El lugar tenía pocos muebles, así que me era bastante fácil caminar, además era muy fresco. Una de las cosas que más extrañaba de tener visión era poder dibujar y pegar mis dibujos en la pared. Siempre había querido ser animadora de dibujos y trabajar para Pixar o algo así.

Ante tantos tristes recuerdos decidí acostarme a dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Decidí salir a caminar un poco, pues a pesar de mi ceguera sabía como cruzar las calles, fue un tanto duro aprender pero gracias a los cursos de capacitación lo había logrado.

Llevaba un rato caminando cuando comencé a sentir un ardor horrendo en los ojos, era como si me encajaran miles de agujas en ellos dolía tanto que me sentí obligada a cerrarlos por un momento. Al abrirlos lo primero que cruzó por mi mente fue que aquello era una ilusión pero poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta de que no era un sueño, que en verdad podía ver.

Aquello era mi sueño, no podía creerlo. Me senté en un banco a admirar a los niños jugando, a los perros corriendo, a las aves surcando el cielo, el sol radiante y los árboles verdes y florecidos ,como en plena primavera. Pasó por delante de mí una señora con su esposo y pensé en lo maravilloso que sería conocer a alguien y amarnos hasta esa edad. En ese momento sentí como si ese pensamiento ya hubiera surcado mi mente en un tiempo anterior, pero enseguida descarté esa posibilidad.

Paseé por un rato para olvidar lo sucedido cuando vi un camión inmenso saltarse la luz roja y empotrarse contra un pequeño carro rojo. Empecé a gritar por ayuda pero nadie parecía verlo, todos seguían caminando, incluso pasaban por al lado del carro como si nada. Decidí correr para ver si necesitaban ayuda.

A cada paso que daba el corazón se me estrujaba y no sabía el motivo, me fui acercando al auto y la gente pasaba por mi lado como si nada .

Alrededor del auto había un charco enorme de sangre. Los cristales estaban rotos y dipersos por todos lados, la carrocería estaba completamente abollada y fue entonces cuando pensé que nadie podía haber sobrevivido a algo como eso, era totalmente imposible.

Me asomé por la ventanilla del auto y se me cayó el auto a los pies. Aquellas personas, estaban llenas de sangre, se veían jóvenes pero no podía ver sus rostros.

Metí la mano por la ventanilla y giré el rostro del chico que iba al volante. En ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco y comencé a llorar y gritar. Yo lo conocía, a ese chico yo lo conocía. Los miré a todos con detenimiento y me di cuenta entonces, los conocía a todos…pero a una en específico. En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, creo que grité tanto que perdí el conocimiento, todo era confuso y al volver en mí uno de los chicos abrió los ojos y me miró…

-Sa-Ku-ra-fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar de respirar,

En ese momento sentí un golpe en mi rostro,algo viscoso y alguien llamándome desde afuera del auto una voz conocida

-Tu no deberías estar aquí-fue lo último que dije antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Y eso es todo por hoy, ya tengo el otro cap casi listo. En caso de que aún no se hayan dado cuenta la historia será narradad como POVS alternados entre sakura y sasuke. Espero reviews por favor y acepto cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí está el capítulo. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo. Sin más

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''

Sasuke Pov

Yo conocía a Naruto desde que teníamos seis años. Llegué al kínder con mi padre. Recuerdo que no quería quedarme. La maestra me dio la bienvenida y me sentó al lado de un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Cuando me senté comenzó a hablar sin cesar.

-Así que, tu eres Sasuke, yo soy Naruto , que color te gusta más-dijo enseñándome dos crayones-a mí me gusta el rojo, es lindo, pero el verde es lindo también, y no sé.-era desagradable-Puedes ayudarme,tu pareces listo, yo no soy listo , ayúdame,dale,dale,dale,dale. Sabes, creo seremos amigos

Amigo,eso sonaba bien. De repente no sonaba tan desagradable.

-Hmp,me gusta el verde.-dije, y desde ese momento Naruto fue mi mejor amigo.

Esa vez Itachi le había ido a chismosear a Naruto lo sucedido con mi nueva hermanastra y él se había puesto furioso conmigo. Llevaba aproximadamente 20 minutos dando un discurso moralista acerca de la aceptación y la igualdad.

-Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo teme, tienes que darle una oportunidad No la conoces, sabes muy bien que conocemos a un montón de personas que ven perfectamente bien y sin embargo no tienen nada más que pelo en la cabeza. Sabes cuál es tu problema? El veneno que te metió la víbora de tu padre en la cabeza…

-¡Para! Dobe sabes que te aprecio pero con mi padre no te metas, hay cosas que son sagradas para mí y mi padre es una de ellas.

-Mira teme, yo me tengo que ir, ya es tarde, pero prométeme que vas a hacer un esfuerzo.

-Naruto, para ya.

-Entonces no lo vas a hacer….-eso era malo, él nunca se daba por vencido-Promételo,promételo,promételo.

-Vale lo prometo, pero deja de hablar como un nene-dije, eso siempre me había molestado y Naruto lo sabía.

-Genial, adiós entonces- dijo y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me dejé caer en la cama pensando en lo que había dicho el teme sobre mi padre. No entendía como las personas se habían olvidado de como era él hasta el punto de odiarlo. Yo quería tanto a mi padre y pensaba que los demás lo hacían también. Era un poco duro, es cierto pero él no me envenenaba, me enseñó a ser más fuerte, me enseñó que amar te hacía débil.

Estaba cavilando cuando de repente oí unos gritos horrorosos, de terror total, y sabía de donde venían.

Recordé que Itachi y mis padres habían salido y Shikamaru ya estaba durmiendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia el cuarto de Sakura y agarré mi sable de entrenamiento de kung fu. Temía que alguien hubiera entrado en su cuarto. Abrí la puerta a toda velocidad. Las sábanas estaban todas revueltas y ella gritaba y lloraba, retorciéndose en su cama.

Me acerqué bastante preocupado. Una cosa es que ella no me cayera bien y otra que fuera tan cruel como para dejarla así.Toqué las sábanas y estaban empapadas en sudor. Fui corriendo a buscar un vaso de agua. Al volver le golpeé el rostro suavemente y la mojé con agua fría.

-Sakura-la llamé-vamos rosita, despierta,no me asustes,vamos.

Al verla allí, tendida sobre la cama me di cuenta de que era realmente pequeña,no debía medir más de 1,55m y era realmente delgada, me entraron unos deseos de cuidarla…en serio debía alejar esos pensamientos.

-Vamos-intenté una vez más-despierta.

Repetí el proceso del golpe y de mojarle la cara y las palmas de las manos y empezó a responder.

-Sakura,despierta pequeña,vamos.

Ella abrió los labios, parecía que quería hablar.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí-fue lo único que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que aquellas no eran pesadillas comunes. Salí del cuarto corriendo hasta el de Shikamaru y comencé a tocar como loco.

-Que quieres, son las 2 de la mañana, eres bastante problemático, sabes.

-Es tu hermana-dije-tiene una pesdilla y no despierta.

-Mierda, no de nuevo,-dijo y se lanzó en dirección a la habitación de Sakura.

Cuando llegué estaba revolviendo en un cajón y sacó de ahí unas pequeñas píldoras.

-Vamos,Saku,tómalas-dijo acercando a ella el vaso de agua-tienes que beberla.

Sakura abrió ligeramente la boca, tragó la pastilla y poco a poco el color fue volviendo a su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó

-Tuviste otra pesadilla,ya pasó, tranquila.

-Gracias.

-En realidad debes de agradecerle a Sasuke, él fue el que te oyó y me avisó.

-Tú-dijo mirándome fijamente-sabía que no eras tan malo después de todo.

-No me dejabas dormir con tus gritos

-No te creo-dijo.

-Hmph,piensa lo que quieras-dije y salí rumbo a mi cuarto, a tratar de conciliar el sueño luego de una de las noches más raras de mi vida.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''

Chachachachan, he aquí la conti, espero sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por los reviews del cap anterior.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de empezar debo agradecer por los reviews que espero aumenten conforme el desarrollo de la historia Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes es que mi sobrinito estaba enfermito y nos traía muy ocupados Por suerte ya está algo mejor.

Les dejo la historia porque sé que lo que les interesa es eso y no mis divagaciones.

Sakura Pov

Luego de que mi hermanastro se fuera me quedé en estado de shock, no podía creer que él me hubiera ayudado,sin embargo había algo que tenía claro, Sasuke Uchiha era un completo misterio.

-Es un poco raro-dijo Shika.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo,Shika,ya estoy bien,puedes ir a dormir ,conozco la importancia de tus siestas.

-Estás segura,puedo quedarme si quieres

-Vamos,Shika,no hay quien duerma contigo, te coges el colchón para ti solito ,Hasta mañana

-Sabes que te quiero, de aquí a la luna y de regreso.-era nuestro juego, comparar nuestro cariño con algo inmenso

-Y yo a ti, desde el 3 hasta el último número que forma parte de ¶ (pi)

Luego de este episodio me costó bastante conciliar el sueño, no entendía el comportamiento del Superman trucho ,iba a averiguarlo y cuando Sakura Haruno se proponía algo lo conseguía, Con este pensamiento me quedé dormida.

Me desperté con alguien canturreando en mi oído.

-Amanecer feliz,sonríele a la vida,así Espanta el mal humor no dejes que te robe la ilusión Espántalo de aquí, sonríele a la vida así Vamos Saku despierta! Dale!

Definitivamente los Uchiha de hermanos solo tenían la genética.

-Cállate Itachi, tengo sueño, necesito permanecer en posición horizontal un rato más.

-No Saku, si vas a formar parte de esta familia tienes que correr por las mañanas.

-Eso estoy haciendo-dije tomándolo por sorpresa-Corro horizontalmente.

Esperaba que eso diera por finalizada nuestra conversación pero en lugar de eso sentí que unos fuertes brazos me alzaban en peso y me bajaban hasta la sala.

-Buenos días Cerezo-escuché decir a mi padre.

-Hola Saku –dijo Mikoto.

-Hmph-y ahí estaba Sasuke otra vez.

-Dónde está Shika?-pregunté

-Ya lo conoces hija, él duerme hasta muy tarde.

-Pe.. es injusto!Yo también duermo hasta tarde y me despertaron!

-Si ,como no-dijo Itachi-yo intenté despertarlo , pero entenderás que a él no le pude aplicar la técnica de levantamiento.

Sin más comenzamos a realizar los ejercicios,en mi familia no éramos muy atléticos pero al parecer los Uchiha sí lo eran. Estuvimos en eso por un rato y yo ya no podía más, estaba a punto de desmayarme del cansancio.

-Cansada,rosita?Después dices que no eres débil.

-Primero,NO me digas rosita,me molesta. Segundo, no estoy cansada, haber, no por lo ejercicios,porque de ti sí que lo estoy , y por último y no por eso menos importante, sino todo lo contrario, no me hables a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

- Epa! Dormir poco te hace daño?Claro, si está loquita la pobre-Diossssssss como lo odio

-Idiota-dije y me alejé de él para que no notara cuanto me dolía el comentario,en verdad había llegado a creer que había algo bueno bajo toda esa mierda flotando en la superficie….pero no…Sasuke Uchiha era mierda…total y completamente

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''

Pude dormir un poco antes del almuerzo cuando Itachi volvió a realizar su acto de levantamiento….en realidad debería buscar un cerrojo para mi puerta. La comida estaba bastante buena y la conversación también. Mi padre y Mikoto conversaban sobre todo el rollo familiar mientra que Itachi aportaba de a ratos un comentario incoherente acerca de las vacaciones a pesar de que estábamos en enero(ese chico estaba totalmente loco).Sasuke soltaba un hmp de vez en cuando mientras que Shikamaru bostezaba y yo me mantenía de espectadora.

-Entonces-dijo Mikoto-se lo dices tú a Sakura o se lo digo yo?

-Decirme qué?

-Hija, debemos hablar sobre tus clases.

Mi madre era maestra y yo siempre había sido educada en casa a pesar de que ella había muerto antes de que yo empezara la escuela, mi padre le había prometido que yo no iba a incorporarme a una escuela por alguna razón sobre la moral,la integridad y…que sé yo, el punto está en que siempre me eduqué en casa.

-Ah,eso.Y cuándo viene el nuevo maestro?

-Ese es el punto, no va a haber nuevo maestro.

-Entonces va a ser mujer?-yo siempre había tenido maestros hombres pero una chica era mucho mejor.

-No,hija A partir de mañana vas a recibir clases en un instituto público…el mismo al que va Sasuke y al que irá Shikamaru

Entonces sucedió algo que nunca esperé ni vi venir en mi largo período de observación en el proyecto que había llamado "Casos y cosas de la mesa".Todos los presentes aún no autorizados a beber tuvimos la misma reacción

-QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

…

Chacahchachan. Tengo una propuesta para ustedes a partir de ahora estoy pensando en hacer unos cuantos caps interactivos, ya saben combinar mis ideas con las suyas, si alguno tiene algo que aportar al fic, lo que sea, me puede mandar un MP, así armamos capítulos más interesantes y divertidos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, perdón por no actualizar más rápido pero últimamente he tenido problemas con el Internet y cada vez que iba a revisar el cap se me iba la conexión y tenía que empezar de nuevo a corregir Así que para no romper mi computadora de un puñetazo y no romper mi mano tampoco decidí esperar a que se me pasara la bronca Lamentablemente soy un poco temperamental y estuve como tres o cuatro días sin poder sentarme en la máquina sin sentir unos deseos irrefrenables de acabar con ella… En fin aquí está el esperado capítulo Quiero además agradecer los reviews y las sugerencias para este cap

* * *

…..

Sasuke

He decidido que jamás diré que las cosas no pueden ir peor, primero lo digo y se aparece Naruto y luego esto La verdad no estoy seguro hasta qué punto mis parientes (luego de esto ya no pueden ser considerados familia) hacen las cosas de buena voluntad y dónde empiezan a actuar como irresponsables Entiendo perfectamente el concepto de aceptación y todo eso pero vamos, la chica es ciega por mucho que lo quieran negar, no pueden esperar que encaje en una escuela con personas …_**normales.**_

Sí, sé que parezco un troglodita inadaptado, pero… ¡No pueden hablar en serio!

Media hora después comprobé que **sí hablaban en serio** Al parecer habían hablado para que rosita tuviera de esos libros especiales que están hechos con puntitos, bralle o breile… ¡Braile! Sí,así era Además mi madre estaba ansiosa en conseguir un uniforme que le quedara perfecto mientras Itachi y Shikamaru hacían un plano con las distancias existentes de un lugar a otro del colegio para que Sakura no tuviera problemas para moverse, además me tenían a mí de refuerzo porque al parecer mi trabajo de guía turístico se extendía a las fronteras escolares.

Esa noche me acosté pensando en una sola cosa…

El día que me esperaba iba a ser de todo menos agradable

* * *

Las cosas habían empezado bien, de hecho el día fue casi perfecto(digo casi porque ningún día en el que haya que levantarse a las 6:oo am puede ser descrito como perfecto) hasta las ocho de la mañana.

Habíamos llegado bien a la escuela y mi hermanastra no había tropezado con nada _**hasta ese momento**_ De prontó rosita escogió el peor momento, el peor lugar y la peor persona para chocar La entrada a clases (eso significa que TODA la escuela estaba en los pasillos),el corredor principal y Sabaku no Gaara Todo lo que yo tenía de popular lo tenía él de potencial asesino en serie.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde vas enana-dijo el pelirrojo

-Para que sepas no soy enana, mido 1.63 y además tú tampoco me viste y eso que tú puedes ver perfectamente-respondió Sakura dictando su sentencia de muerte

-¿Pero qué…acaso eres? Dios! Esta chica es ciega-dijo y pude notar algo raro en sus ojos, pero no pude identificar qué

-Yo ciega, pero tú idiota Sal de mi camino tarado!-gritó y salió disparada por el pasillo.

A partir de ese momento, la escuela completa supo que Sakura era ciega.

….

Las clases iban a comenzar pronto y no había vuelto a ver a mi hermanastra, cierto que eso debía alegrarme pero por algún motivo, si bien odiaba que estuviera cerca de mí, me preocupaba bastante que le pasara algo, probablemente porque si eso ocurría mi familia se iba a dar cuenta de que yo no estaba con ella y eso conllevaría a mi posicionamiento varios metros bajo tierra con una para nada cool inscripción de R.I.P arriba mío.

Por suerte cuando llegué al aula ya ella estaba sentada en su puesto, justo detrás de Naruto Estaba casi todo el mundo allí y como siempre, Kakashi aún no había llegado a pesar de que la clase debería de haber comenzado varios minutos atrás Me senté justo a tiempo para ver a mi loco profesor entrar corriendo por la puerta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que viniendo de camino me encontré con un sendero y como nunca lo había visto decidí seguirlo, era el sendero de la luz, el amor y…No me creen verdad.-dijo al ver que todos lo mirábamos dubitativos.-Hacen bien, hacen bien Chicos como ya saben tenemos una nueva estudiante así que poco a se van a ir poniendo de pie y presentándose.

Muchos chicos se pararon y se presentaron ante Sakura, pero realmente no pasó nada interesante hasta que le llegó el turno al dobe.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, yo ya te conozco de vista mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y mi sueño es ser presidente de…

-Ya cállate Naruto-ese fue Sotoshi interrumpiendo a mi amigo-Saku, linda no le hagas caso al idiota de Naruto lo más cerca que va a estar jamás de una silla presidencial va a ser limpiándola Pongo mi virilidad en ello

Toda la clase estalló en risas y yo estaba a punto de callar a ese idiota cuando alguien se me adelantó.

-Sabes, estadísticamente Naruto tiene más probabilidades de ser presidente que tú, puesto que el pueblo tiende a elegir a personas en las que creen y que les parecen confiables y ciertamente Naruto, solamente por su tono de voz ,me parece mucho más confiable que tú Si de coeficiente intelectual se trata creo que debemos convenir que muchos presidentes, sobre todo de las principales potencias no han sido muy inteligente puesto que si así hubiese sido, el mundo no se encontraría en la terrible situación actual A mí parecer el sueño de Naruto es perfectamente realizable y creo que cualquier persona inteligente pensaría como yo y puesto a que tú te consideras inteligente, debes coincidir conmigo, lo que indica claramente que buscas en Naruto una excusa para dar a entender que tienes problemas referentes a tu…virilidad, es más, creo que estás enamorado de él y piensas que juntos pueden convertirse en el primer matrimonio gay en llegar a la silla presidencial Lamento decepcionarte, Naruto es bien hombre, ya sabes, tono de voz.

La clase quedó en silencio, pero no en uno de esos en los que el que acaba de hablar siente vergüenza sino un silencio como de admiración y pena ajena. Muchos reían por lo bajo pero nadie se atrevía a romper carcajadas por el tono serio que Sakura había puesto a su discurso Finalmente el silencio lo rompió Kakashi.

-Bien, creo que ya conocemos a Sakura…pasemos a la aritmética.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

El resto del día tuve que andar con Sakura por todos lados, presentarla a los profesores, enseñarle lugares que no estaban en el informe familiar de distancias (que se puede esperar si lo hicieron mi hermano y Shikamaru )

La presencia de Sakura, sin embargo no era lo más desagradable, sino sentir todas las miradas puesta en nosotros, además de que durante todo el día no se me acercó ninguna chica y me comenzaba a asustar que pensaran que ella y yo estábamos saliendo, puesto que solamente Naruto sabía de nuestro parentesco.

A la hora del almuerzo ya estaba harto, no podía tener esa visión rosa ni un minuto más, sentía que iba a vomitar y para colmo la comida era pésima Buscando consuelo me dirigí a la sección de vegetales a ver si había tomates, pero no.

Resignado me senté y a mi lado, dónde si no, se sentó ella Todo hubiera estado bien, si no hubiera visto _**eso**_ en su bandeja.

-¿Qué haces con ese tomate?- grité al momento que toda la cafetería se volvía a mirarnos

-Ahh, me apetecía y lo encontré de casualidad donde los vegetales, era el último-dijo como si nada, acaso ella no sabía que los tomates estaban reservados para mí.

-Dámelo!-exigí

-Ehh?No!Es mío-dijo ella.

-Mentira!Todos aquí saben que los tomates son míos y solamente míos.

-Sasuke,estás actuando como un niño-Argghh dame mi tomate niña del demonio.

-Mira, tal vez esté actuando como un niño pero es porque me haces la vida imposible. Desde que llegaste a mi casa no haces más que joder y sinceramente estoy llegando a dudar que seas una criatura de este mundo. Me robas mi casa, gritas por las noches, te haces amiga de mi único amigo y me ridiculizas delante de toda la escuela ¿Sabes? Todo eso lo puedo perdonar , pero lo único que no te voy a perdonar jamás es que me robes mi tomate Así que si me DA LA GANA me voy a comportar como un jodido crío hasta que me lo devuelvas DEVUELVEMELO!

-Sabes qué? –dijo la pelirrosa-te doy el tomate a cambio de algo

-Qué sería eso?-dije aunque por dentro gritaba ¡Cualquier cosa por mi tomate!

-Un pequeño trato que no conviene a ambos-Mmm esto se ponía interesante

-Y en qué consistiría este pequeño trato rosita?

-¡No me llames así! Y en cuanto al trato , bueno….

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''Chachachacchannnnn ¿En qué consistirá el trato?

Un adelanto para todos…Gaara no será personaje de una sola aparición ¿Qué pasará con él?

Lamento la falta de punto y seguido pero cada vez que lo uso desaparecen palabras en el corrector.


	8. Chapter 8

Chicos pues aquí estoy de nuevo, quería agradecer y recordarles que lo de los caps interactivos seguirá en pie a lo largo de todo el fic, sin más

* * *

Sakura.

El día había sido una total mierda, realmente los adolescentes eran seres demasiado hormonales, sin embargo la explosión de Sasuke fue realmente graciosa, tan seriote que parecía el chico para terminar casi llorando por un tomate, cierto que eran deliciosos pero ¡Vaya pataleta! Pero si para algo había servido (además de para alegrarme el día) era para darme a entender que aquella situación en la que yo hacía el papel de niña desvalida y Sasuke de hermano mayor preocupado era insostenible.

-El trato-dije-consiste en que yo voy por mi lado y tú por el tuyo, mientras estemos en la escuela Nos encontraremos al salir de clases en la entrada para cuadrar la historia que diremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Primero..dame mi tomate!-sí, definitivamente era un nene, pero se lo di a pesar de que aún no había aceptado el trato-Con respecto a tu propuesta, me parece bien, aunque hay algo que no entiendo, este trato nos favorece a ambos, por qué dijiste hace un rato que no lo hacía?

-Simple, yo había decidido que para mí estaba bien, más que bien si somos sinceros, pero no podía decidir por ti, eso sería sin duda alguna poco ético.

-Sabes-dijo y pude sentir su mirada fija en mí, por primera vez, una mirada para nada desagradable, sino más bien curiosa-deberías estudiar filosofía, o derecho.

Por primera vez comencé a reír sinceramente desde mi llegada a la escuela

-La verdad no he pensado mucho en mi futuro-MENTIRA lo hacía todo el tiempo luego de darme cuenta de que mi verdadero sueño era totalmente imposible.

-Deberías pensarlo-dijo y nos quedamos comiendo en silencio bastante agradable hasta que una voz estridente nos sacó de el mismo, y como siempre me tocó darme cuenta de que las cosas buenas no duran mucho, aunque a estas alturas ya debería haberme acostumbrado….

-Sasuke-kun!Qué haces con la gallinita ciega?-dijo la dueña de la voz más aguda que había escuchado-No me digas que la conoces o peor, que eres su amigo…eso sería asqueroso.

ASQUEROSO!asquerosa ella,Le iba a responder cuando una voz familiar se me adelantó.

-Vamos Karin!me conoces bien como para pensar que yo pudiera juntarme con personas como _**ella**_. Es solamente una fan que no me deja en paz…una molestia rosada.

En ese momento sentí ganas de estrangularlo, pero por alguna razón las lágrimas amenazaban con salir No podía llorar, si me ponía a llorar lo iba a arruinar todo, solamente tenía que responderle con una de mis frases, sabía cómo hacerlo Entonces por qué sentía un nudo en mi garganta?

-Eso no era lo que decías anoche Sasukito-dije con fuerzas que saqué no se ni de dónde-Ni las veces anteriores, no te preocupes, solo venía a decirte que tengo diez días de retraso y que si no te haces cargo de lo que hiciste voy a ir a la policía Aún soy menor de edad, y además soy legalmente discapacitada, tengo derechos.

Luego de eso salí corriendo como alma que poseía el diablo con lágrimas surcando por todo mi rostro. Por un momento había creído que Sasuke era diferente, una buena persona. Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Él era igual de idiota que el resto, quizás aún más Era el rey de los idiotas, el rey de idotalandia, un bestia, con permiso de los animales. Estas cosas solamente me pasaban a mí, Shikamaru siempre me lo decía, que tenía alma de veterinaria, que siempre estaba tratando de curar a todos los animales que me encontraba, claro que esta vez me encontré con un animal irracional, estúpido, terco, idiota… ¡PUM!, fue lo único que escuché antes de que mi trasero se impactara con el piso.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan!En verdad lo siento!-oí la voz de una chica, bastante amable.

-Está todo bien-dije incorporándome e impulsándome para volver a correr cuando me tomó por el brazo.

-Estás bien?-me preguntó, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue volver a correr, lo sentía por ella pero no tenía ánimos de socializar.

Corrí por todo el pasillo y subí por las escaleras hasta la azotea. Allí me sentiría libre, amaba las alturas.

-Sakura, eres una idiota, como puedes haberte equivocado tanto con una persona…Tonta!Tonta!Tonta!

-Tonta, no sé, pero masoquista seguro-escuché la voz de alguien , y sabía perfectamente quién era.

-Tú eres el idiota de hoy por la mañana!Qué haces aquí!

-Perdón?Yo soy el que tiene que hacer esa pregunta, llegué antes que tú. Me gusta estar solo, y tú estás rompiendo mi tranquilidad. Eso se paga, así que ahora te vas a quedar quieta, dejarme hacer algo y escuchar lo que te tengo que decir sobre lo de esta mañana.

Dios, era este mi destino, morir a manos de un degenerado.

-Tú e-es-tás loco, si piensa que te voy a dejar hacer lo que te dé la gana conmigo.

-Mal Sakura-chan, mal A Sabaku no Gaara no se le trata así.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?No estás en mi clase-iba a morir, estaba cada vez más convencida de ello.

Río, tenía una risa de psicópata solamente comparable con el cagazo que yo tenía encima

-Yo lo sé todo, cerezo-Qué carajo les pasaba a los chicos de aquí con los sobrenombres denigrantes.-Ahora quieta.

En ese momento mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme paralizada mientras sentía su aliento cada vez más cercano a mi rostro. Puso una mano en la pared cercana a mí y lo único que pude hacer fue pensar que siempre había soñado con hacer el amor con un novio, en un lugar decente y ahora este idiota iba a violarme en la azotea de la escuela Aunque tal vez estaba exagerando y todo aquello tenía una explicación, debía calmarme y….sin embargo, todo se fue al traste cuando puso una mano en mi hombro, corriendo mi blusa y acercó su boca a mi oreja, en ese momento todas mis dudas desaparecieron, y me dí cuenta de la dolorosa realidad

Aquel chico iba a violarme, y yo no iba a poder hacer nada para detenerlo

* * *

Bueno,este cap lo actualice bastante rápido como disculpa por la demora con respecto al cao anterior, quiero pedirles a todos un favor inmenso y es que si me pueden ayudar a divulgar el fic, porque me daría lástima que nadie más lo leyera Si puedieran ayudarme se los agradecería eternamente…Con respecto al cap les dije que Gaara sería importante Qué irá a pasar ahora?

Espero sus reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí está la conti, y como corresponde un PoV Sasuke, van a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo para enterarse de que pasó con Gaara.

* * *

Luego de que Sakura se alejara corriendo el almuerzo pasó bastante tranquilo. Durante un tiempo ni siquiera pensé en ella, a fin de cuentas, peor de lo que pensaba antes de mí no podía pensar ahora, es decir ¿lo que dije no podría haberla molestado, o sí? Y en cualquier caso a mí no me importaba, quiero decir, no podía arriesgar una reputación de años solamente para no herir sus frágiles sentimientos, en serio ella pensaba que su bienestar podía estar por encima del mío si solamente la conocía desde hacía una semana? En ese momento vino a mi mente un recuerdo de un suceso que había marcado mi vida Paseaba de la mano de mi padre, recuerdo que tenía unos siete u ocho años y pensaba que mi vida era perfecta, entonces escuché a una niña llorar y quise ayudarla, pero mi padre me lo impidió:

-Sasuke, cuando vayas a ayudar a una persona debes tener en cuenta tres cosas: A esta niña ¿La conoces?

-No, papi, pero…

-Déjame terminar, no la conoces. ¿Te hace algún mal, te perjudica de alguna forma que sufra?

-No creo, pero es que…

-No crees no, Sasuke,que ella sufra no te perjudica para nada. Por último: ¿Te haría algún bien su bienestar? Ni siquiera respondas, no te haría ningún bien. Si ninguna de estas condiciones se cumplen, solamente te alejas y dejas de preocuparte, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo papá.

Esa fue una de las lecciones más importantes de mi vida y debía recordarla siempre, es decir, a Sakura no le importaría hacerme daño, ¿Por qué debería importarme a mí hacérselo a ella?

Lamentablemente este pensamiento no me reconfortó por mucho tiempo, porque Sakura no apareció en ninguna de las clases de la tarde, ni se encontró conmigo a la salida, como habíamos acordado. Estaba bien no verla en la escuela pero no podía llegar a casa sin ella si quería vivir una larga vida. La busqué por todos lados, a fin de cuentas podía haberse perdido, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era lo que había pasado. Estaba empezando a preocuparme cuando sonó mi celular.

-Sí

-Sasu-kun-era Itachi-Me llamó Sakura, dice que no pudo encontrarte luego de salir de su clase de química, y que te dijera que le encargaron un trabajo extra, así que se va a quedar hasta tarde. No sé, no me convenció mucho, se le notaba algo?

Sí sabía que estaba mintiendo porque ella faltó a clase de química pero decirlo sería delatarme a mí mismo así que le seguí la corriente.

-Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo se quedó hablando con el profesor y yo decidí irme porque supuse que iba a demorar bastante. Tenía razón.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices hermanito.

Luego de la conversación llamé a Sakura al móvil pero no me contestaba, así que decidí irme a casa, pasaba por las escaleras que dan a la azotea cuando oí unos ruidos extraños seguro de alguna pareja que se divertía luego de clases,_pervertidos,_pensé aunque yo lo había hecho allí muchas veces.

Llegué sobre las 6:oo pm y decidí darme una ducha para despejar pues no había conseguido sacar de mi mente la idea de que Sakura andaba metida en algo raro, pero ni siquiera el agua me hizo olvidarme de eso,todo lo contrario me hizo pensar que tal vez yo tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, todos sabían que las mujeres eran muy emocionales

-Te estás volviendo loco Sasuke, ella no es una mujer, es una criatura demoníaca.

Luego de salir del baño me asomé por la ventana de mi cuarto que daba a la calle. Estuve allí un rato cuando vi llegar a Sakura con….Sabaku No Gaara?Mi primer impulso fue bajar a interrumpir, pero decidí seguir mirando. El chico tenía cara de enojado y Sakura lloraba, justo cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación él se fue.

Sentí los pasos de Sakura por el corredor y como cerraba de un portazo su habitación, pasé un rato debatiendo sobre qué hacer, si ir o no a ver lo que pasaba, es decir, era un chico pero los chismes me llamaban la atención, no era que me preocupara por Sakura ni nada de eso.

Finalmente decidí ir a ver. Abrí la puerta de su habitación suavemente y me quedé observando durante un rato, estaba quieta, tal vez se había dormido, estaba a punto de irme cuando la oí sollozar. _**MIERDA**_ si había algo que yo no podía soportar era una mujer llorando, por más que la odiara.

Me acerqué suavemente y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vete Shikamaru,ya te dije que estoy bien.

-No soy Shikamaru-dije y enseguida se puso en posición defensiva, se paró de la cama y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Lárgate, no deberías haber entrado en primer lugar.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no me voy a ir sin saber que te pasa, fue Sabaku no, cierto. Te hizo algo?

-No lo metas en esto, y además. A tí qué te importa?

-No debería pero por alguna razón lo hace, nunca le he soportado.

-Sabes, tú no tienes moral para criticarlo ni a él ni a nadie, después de lo de hoy.

-Entonces, es por mí?

-Qué?

-Es por mí que estás llorando?

-¡Eres detestable!Piensas que todo el mundo gira en torno a ti?Pues déjame decirte Uchiha que estás muy equivicado, no evocas de mí ni un pensamiento, cómo vas a evocar una lágrima, eres un…

No la dejé terminar pues mi boca ya estaba sobre la suya. Ni siquiera sabía por qué hacía aquello pero ¡Diablos! Se sentía tan bien, la manera en que nuestros labios se movían al mismo ritmo, era como si supiéramos exactamente lo que el otro necesitaba, el placer físico que se sentía era inmenso y era un beso totalmente carnal, sin un ápice de sentimiento, por parte de ninguno de los dos.

-Qué?Acaso eres idiota, bastardo,asqueroso-susurró ella cuando nos separamos, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Sabes, necesitabas hacer silencio, odio totalmente tus discursos moralistas.

-Pues yo pienso que son bastante geniales-dijo.

-Por eso te odio tanto-le respondí y salí de su cuarto maldiciendo la hora en que me había duchado.

_**ODIABA**_ bañarme dos veces en el mismo día, y odiaba aún más el agua fría pero…Qué remedio quedaba?

* * *

Eh aquí la conti,qué habrá pasado con Gaara?No se preocupen se enterarán el el próximo capítulo. El Pov Sakura. Quiero agradecer por lo reviews y esperaré ansiosa sus ideas nuevas. Ya tengo planeado lo que pasó con Gaara **PERO…si alguien me da una mejor idea**, la usaré. Eso seguro.


	10. Chapter 10

Lo siento,lo siento, lo siento. Esta semana estaba de vacaciones(sí,sí,sol,playa y arena) la verdad estaba muy contenta por dejar mi casa, pero tampoco quería dejarlos enganchados así que decidí llevarme mi laptop conmigo y actualizar allá pero… no había Internet, y no estoy hablando de una mala conexión o algo por el estilo sino NADA de internet y lo peor es que mis padres lo sabían todo el tiempo y no me dijeron nada porque ellos pensaron que necesitaba desconectarme y salir un poco ,claro, salir con ellos yuuuuupiiii , (con mis amigos me tengo que arrastrar para que me dejen, sobre todo mi mamá) pero en fin ya estoy aquí.

Por otro lado recibí un comentario que me dolió mucho sobre esta historia, pues decía que cuando leía historias como esta sentía que se le moría una neurona. Sí, eliminé el comentario pero no porque no sepa afrontar la crítica, sino porque era un comentario anónimo y no soporto a la gente que no da la cara con sus acciones. En verdad me gustaría que si esa persona lee esto escribiera explicando por qué no le gusta el fic y que cree que debería mejorarse, siempre he preferido la crítica constructiva sobre aquellas que lo único que hacen es lanzar insultos contra todo sin defender sus puntos de vista.

Sin más, la conti. Bastante corta porque se trata solamente de aclarar lo que pasó con Gaara

Sakura Pov

Luego de que mi hermanastro se fuera, decidí que la especie masculina era lo más extraño que la naturaleza había creado. Luego decían que las mujeres éramos extrañas porque nos demorábamos para escoger un bolso entre trescientos. Definitivamente la actitud de Sasuke era mucho más complicada que la indecisión femenina, quiero decir, era normal que una chica no supiera escoger entre un bolso casual o uno formal, pero definitivamente era raro que un chico te insultara a las 5:00 pm y que a las 5:02 te estuviera besuqueando, no se equivoquen, no me quejo, lo odio y todo pero el idiota besa bien,muy bien, sentir sus labios sobre los míos y el despertar de su miembro en mi entrepierna fue algo sumamente agradable, pero no quitaba que fuera tan raro como placentero. Además mi razonamiento no se aplicaba solamente a mi "querido"(entiéndase el sarcasmo) hermanastro sino también al chico de la azotea.

Flashback

En el último memento decidí que no me podía quedar como si nada mientras aquel chico me manoseaba así que hice lo único que podía hacer , por favor niños pequeños y puritanos no lean la próxima frase

-MIEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRDAAAAAAAA-sí, ese era mi atacante gritando luego de que le propinara una buena patada en la entrepierna-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Por qué? Porque te equivocaste si pensabas que te iba a dejar violarme en un azotea ¡Por favor! ¿Podías ser menos decente? ¡Violación! ¡Azotea! ¡Y después me preguntas por qué te pateé! ¡Deberías agradecer que no te la corté con mi navaja de bolsillo!-Bueeeeno, una navaja precisamente no era, más bien un cortaúñas, pero él no tenía que enterarse

- Primero, no iba a violarte, tenías una abeja en el hombro y pensé que no te agradaría ser picada. Y segundo, solamente quería hablar contigo, nada más.-Sí definitivamente la había cagado.

-¡Oh,dios! Perdón! Yo solo…me tocaste y yo , yo pensé ¡Oh, mi dios! ¡Perdón!Perdón!-dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.-¿Te hice mucho daño? Siempre me dicen que tengo demasiada fuerza

-Eso es verdad, pero estoy bien, aunque he de reconocer que eres la primera que se atreve a pegarme y menos ahí. Pero lo olvidaré si te quedas quieta y me dejas explicarte lo de esta mañana.

-Está bien, pero solo si me respondes cómo sabías mi nombre.

-Ah, eso, mi hermana Temari está en tu salón. Sakura…

-Hmmm.-murmuré

-Es bueno que hayas venido , yo te iba a buscar dentro de una rato. Lo siento si te hice pensar que te creía inferior por ser ciega, no es así, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa. Sé de primera fuente que las personas ciegas son capaces de hacer las cosas igual que los demás

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi mamá, cuando yo tenía 10 años le diagnosticaron una enfermedad degenerativa, lo primero que perdió fue la vista, sin embargo siguió cuidándonos a mis hermanos y a mí hasta que finalmente dejó de caminar.

-Yo, en verdad lo siento mucho-dije porque era así-por tu mamá, por como te traté y por ya sabes…el golpe. Es que estoy acostumbrada a que me discriminen sin siquiera conocerme, a que me traten como basura. Simplemente, es difícil creer que haya personas diferentes, personas decentes, para variar.

-Está todo bien, pero, si no me equivoco, hablas de alguien en específico ¿Me quieres contar?.

- Uchiha Sasuke es mi hermanastro, y no nos hemos estado llevando bien, pero finalmente hoy pensé que las cosas habían mejorado. Sin embargo en el almuerzo llegó esta chica con la voz chillona..

-Karin-me interrumpió-es totalmente insoportable

-Coincidimos. Bueno, llegó ella y le preguntó a Sasuke si me conocía, me dijo asquerosa y yo….internamente esperaba que él me defendiera, sin embargo le dijo que yo era una fan, una molestia. Fue demasiado.

Cuando terminé de hablar sentía las lágrimas quemando mi garganta.

-Quia, no entiendo como se puede ser tan idiota.-dijo Gaara y sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

-¿Qué…qué dijiste?-pregunté solo para asegurarme.

-¿Pasa algo? Perdón si te molestó lo que dije es solo que no lo puedo creer.

-No eso , es esa palabra…quia-dije ya en un mar de lágrimas

-Significa increíble, inaudito ¿Estás bien? Toma mi pañuelo.

-Sé lo que significa,es solo que me recuerda a alguien que fue muy importante para mí…yo…yo no recuerdo a alguien que la dijera además de él ….me resultó chocante, nada más.

Sentía las lágrimas corriendo a mares por mi cara y la garganta ardiendo

-Oye, definitivamente estás mal, tengo el auto abajo, te llevo.-Aquello me asustó, odiaba los autos

-¡No! Quiero decir, estoy bien puedo ir sola

-No, no puedes, te dije que te llevo y te voy a llevar-Dios, este chico era persistente

-Si insistes, vamos andando-dije con la esperanza de que desistiera.

-Pues andando será.

Fin Flashback

…..

Terminé de recordar ese momento mientras me tiraba en la cama y apretaba el pañuelo de Gaara contra mi ojos rojos por el llanto. Él había insistido en que lo conservara mientras lo necesitaba. Lo más probable era que él pensara que yo estaba loca pero ante el recuerdo de Hiroshi no pude evitar empezar a llorar, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él, y las emociones todavía eran muy fuertes y dolorosas, tan desgarradoras como el primer día.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero todo lo que podía sentir era el dolor en mi pecho y los labios latiendo por el apasionado beso de mi hermanastro. Aquél día había sido muy raro.

Sí, pensé justo antes de quedarme dormida, Sabaku no Gaara sería el chico perfecto si besara como Sasuke Uchiha, aunque claro, eso se podía comprobar

...

Aquí se desveló por fin el misterio de Gaara. ¿Quién será Hiroshi? ¿Qué le pasa a Saku con los autos?

Espero sus ideas y opiniones con sugerencias para la historia

Con amor

Ayumi


	11. Anuncio importante

Chicos,lamento informarles que pausarè la historia por un par de semanas debido al fallecimiento de mi abuelita, espero que no dejen de seguir la historia y dar sus opiniones

Con cariño.

Ayumi


End file.
